pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Perry vs. Aliens
Perry vs. Aliens isa parody of Monsters vs. Aliens, similar to Back to the Future: Starring Jeremy Johnson! and Phineas and Ferb: STAR WARS. Summary Candace Murphy (Candace Flynn) is hit by a meteorite on the day of her wedding to weatherman Jerek Dietl (Mitchel Musso), absorbing a substance called quantonium and growing into a giantess. Alerted to the meteorite crash, the O.W.C.A. arrive and capture Candace, who is labeled the monster "Ginormicandace" and sent to a top-secret prison facility headed by Major Monger (Jeff "Swampy" Marsh) where she meets her fellow monster inmates: P.H.O.B. (Penatrated Historic Ostylezene Bicarbonate) (Vincent Martella), a brainless, indestructible gelatinous blob; Proffesor Baljeetroach, Ph.D. (Maulik Panchovili), a mad scientist with the head and abilities of a cockroach; the Buford Link (Bobby Gaylor), an amphibious fish-ape hybrid; and Platypusasuorous, a massive grub that is larger than Candace. The monsters are forbidden to have any contact with the outside world, which makes Candace feel incredibly isolated and wish to return to her old life. An alien named Mitchzar (David Mitchell) detects the quantonium radiation emanating from Earth and deploys a gigantic robotic probe to find it and extract it from its source, Candace. The President of the United States (Thomas Sangster) attempts to make peaceful first contact with the alien robot, which begins destroying everything in sight, resisting all conventional military force used against it. Major Monger convinces the President to use the monsters to fight the robot instead. The monsters accept the mission with the promise of freedom if they succeed. Arriving in San Francisco, Candace is chased by the robot across the city to the Golden Gate Bridge, where the monsters are able to defeat the robot. Now free, Candace returns to her hometown and introduces her family and friends to the monsters, who are quickly rejected after innocently causing a panicked ruckus in the neighborhood. Jerek, meanwhile, breaks up with Candace, claiming that he can't be married to someone who could overshadow his career. Initially devastated, Candace realizes that becoming a monster has improved her life, and fully embraces her new friends and lifestyle. Suddenly, she is abducted by Mitchzar, who kills Platypusasosaurus when he tries to save her. On Mitchzar's spaceship, Candace breaks loose and chases Mitchzar down, only to enter a machine that extracts the quantonium from her body, shrinking her to her normal size. Mitchzar proceeds to use the quantonium to power a machine which clones him into an army so he can invade Earth. With assistance from Major Monger, P.H.O.B., Proffesor Baljeetroach, and the Buford Link infiltrate Mitchzar's spaceship, rescue Candace, and hot-wire the spaceship's power core, activating the spaceship's self-destruct sequence. During their escape attempt, Candace is cut off from her friends, who are trapped in the power core and tell her to save herself. Instead, Candace confronts Mitchzar, who tries to escape with the quantonium, and attempts to force him into releasing her friends. When Mitchzar says he cannot reverse the sequence, Candace absorbs the quantonium, restoring her to her ginormous size and allowing her to save her friends. The monsters leap out of the exploding spaceship and are rescued by Major Monger on the back of the revived Insectosaurus, who has metamorphosed into a giant butterfly. The monsters receive a hero's welcome upon their return. Jerek attempts to get back with Candace for the sake an interview that could benefit his career; instead, Candace rejects him and forces him to suffer the humiliation of being thrown into the air and caught, swallowed and spit out by P.H.O.B. on camera. At that moment, the monsters are alerted to a monster attack near Paris and fly off to face the new menace. Cast *''Ashley Tisdale as Ginormicandace (Candace Flynn and Ginormica)'' *''Maulik Panchilovi as Proffesor Baljeetroach (Baljeet Rai and Dr. Cockroach)'' *''Bobby Gaylor as The Buford Link (Buford Van Stomm and The Missing Link)'' *''Vincent Martella as P.H.O.B. (Phineas Flynn and B.O.B.)'' *''David Mitchell as Mitchzar (Mitch and Gallaxhar)'' *''Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monger (Major Monogram and General Monger)'' *''Mitchel Musso as Jerek Dietel (Jeremy Johnson and Derek Dietl)'' *''Dee Bradley Baker as Platypusasourus (Perry the Platypus and Insectosaurus)'' *''Thomas Sangster as President Ferb (Ferb Fletcher and President Hathaway)'' Devolepment The movie's production started in 2008, and is scheduled to release next year, in 2011. The first trailer played with Toy Story 3. The movie is currently being animated. Background Information *This is the next episode in the parody trilogy. (Wizard of Odd, Phindiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark, Phineas and Ferb: STAR WARS, Back to the Future: Starring Jeremy Johnson!) Allusions *The entire special is a parody of Monsters Vs. Aliens. Category:Spoofs Category:Allusions Category:Stories that Belong to User:Mochlum Category:Specials Category:The Movie Parody Franchise Category:Fanon Works